Mercy Bell (D6 Female)
This tribute belongs to Meoryou. Please do not use this tribute without her permission. Her district partner and boyfriend is Clyde Hart (coming soon). Basics Name: Mercy Bell District: 6 Gender: Female Age: 15 Weapons: Twin swords Token: Her silver necklace that Clyde gave her Alliance: Clyde Hart (if in games), Loner (if Clyde isn't) Birthday: September 17th Height: 5'9 Strengths Mercy may not be the strongest girl, but she does have some strengths, skills, and talents. For instance, Mercy is good at hiding, '''as she has had lots of practice doing so, and depending on hiding a lot, because she used it to avoid a beating, and also has '''good hearing, '''which she was born with.' Weaknesses Mercy has not gotten much training, being only from 6. Unfortunately, that isn't the only weakness she has. Mercy has a '''limp', ''on her left leg, because of an accident as a child, which involves her parents (See backstory). She also '''doesn't know how to swim '''because she was never taught. Personality Mercy has gone through many things in her life; most of them bad, and so she is a naturally a '''serious '''person. Also, it '''takes a lot to earn her trust, '''as many people have broken it. Also, she is very '''sensitive, '''and '''quiet, '''and '''reserved. '''This is a result of her scarring childhood. Fears Mercy fears many things, like most people, but the ones to take note of are the following fears that she has: Mercy is afraid of '''being chased, '''because she has a limp and know it'll end badly and also because her father would chase her at times. She is also afraid of '''spiders, '''for no reason at all; she was born with that fear. Lastly, she is afraid of '''being betrayed. '''This is because she doesn't know how to tell if someone is really on her side or not, and that makes her anxious. Appearance Mercy has straight long blonde hair, that always covers her ears. She has dark blue eyes that at some angles and brightness appear black. Her eyebrows are brown, weirdly, and she has pale skin. She has no freckles, pimples, or beauty marks. Her nose is skinny and long. Her height is 5'9, and she is of average weight for her age. Backstory It was storming, the day Mercy was born. She was born the second thunder was booming, and Mercy's life didn't get better from there. In fact, it got worse. Her family was poor; and they lived in a terrible house, her parents had had sixteen children in hopes that they would work and give them money, because even though they were poor they were still greedy. Unfortunately, their plan backfired. They needed to spend money on the children for food, water, and clothing for them. They ended up spending more then they gained. They were furious. Mercy was the youngest, and when she was born all her siblings had already started working; and so her parents took their anger out on her. They would force her to do chores that a girl her age should never have to do. They whipped her, and abused her. She would cry herself to sleep every night, wishing to be some place else. She would have nightmares, and every time she woke up screaming, she would get a horrible beating for waking everybody up. She would get lots of bruises, and everybody just thought she was terribly clumsy, and nicknamed her "Mercy Fell". She hated that nickname, but she was never able to escape it; it was at home, at the store, at school. Everywhere. Her siblings were not much better. They would tease her, laugh at her, call her names. She wasn't accepted. One of her brothers, Darren, even beat her too sometimes. She hated all of them, and they hated her back. Only one sister actually was nice to her, but in secret. Her name was Dove, and she was the fifth youngest. She was ten years older than Mercy, but Dove was too sweet and kind to treat her bad, but she didn't want to be mistreated as well, and so she only was nice when they were alone. When she was seven, she was put to work as a baggage handler; a terrible job, and one that was to be extremely hard for a seven year old. Her parents knew that, and that's why they chose it for her. She was been working everyday after school for three months, when one day the school bully locked her in the janitor's closet over night. When school began the next day, someone heard her yelling, and opened the closet for her, and she was brought home; but they never apprehended the bully. But her father didn't care at all about that. He more cared about her missing work. "You lazy little brat! How dare you miss work? You KNOW we need the MONEY!" "But Dad, I was locked in a closet! It wasn't ''my ''fault! I wanted to go! But... I couldn't." She argued. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" He then beat her for three straight hours; and when he was finished, she had gotten major damage to her left leg. She rushed herself to the hospital, as fast as she could with her leg's condition. The doctor did his best, but Mercy remained with a permanent limp. This discouraged her, as she had a permanent link to her father and the misery he caused her. She wanted to die, and that moment, and she fell into a deep depression, one she thought she'd never get out of. On the first day of high school, she was still in the depression. She had no friends, her family hated her, and she had that stupid limp. She spent the day moping, as usual, but she could feel someone's eyes on her. Who was watching her? In the following days, she got chocolates and cute notes and flowers and so much more. Was this the person who was watching her? Probably. A few weeks later she got a letter in her locker. It read, ''Meet me in the basketball court at 6 PM tonight if you want to know who I am. She arrived at six PM on the dot, and finally at 6:02 PM someone with a black hood covering their face came. They walked over to Mercy, and finally revealed... himself. It was Clyde Hart, the most popular guy in school. "Is this some kind of twisted joke?" She said, not believing for a second that he actually had a crush on her. "What? No!" He told her, confused. But she remained unconvinced. "What do I have to do to prove that it's not?" He asked. She smirked. "Well," She was going to push him hard. "Go on to a train and start yelling like a maniac." "You want me to pretend to be a Fly?" "Yup." She nodded. Fly's were a group of homeless people who were always on drugs. Clyde sighed. "Fine..." He gave in. He did what he promised; and one thing led to another; and soon they were dating. On their first anniversary, he gave her a silver necklace, and she refused to take it off no matter what. (If Clyde is in the games:) Reaping day arrived once again, and Mercy was reaped. Clyde couldn't bear for her to go alone, and so he volunteered. They would go together. (If Clyde isn't in the games:) Reaping day arrived once again, and Mercy was reaped. Clyde didn't volunteer, however, since he knew if he did, only one of them would survive. words long, in both versions of the reaping Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Reaped Category:Meoryou's Tributes